In my earlier application, the threaded plunger is fixed within the handle part against both rotational and longitudinal movement relative thereto so that on rotation of the sleeve-shaped screw part on the threaded plunger, the sleeve-shaped screw part is moved inwardly into the handle part whereby to expose the spreadable substance for use. This occurs because the spreadable substance filled in the sleeve-shaped screw part can not follow the inward movement of the sleeve-shaped screw part because such movement is blocked by the fixed plunger. With this arrangement, the screw part is screwed into the handle part to an increasing extent corresponding to the comsumption of the usable body. As a result, a point is reached when holding the pencil becomes difficult as, for example, when the spreadable body is virtually consumed.